


The Ghoulsteins

by HowAreYouGoodPerson



Series: Monster Mania [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M, I mean he do it just ain't completely attatched., Possession, Rough Sex, Spooky Smut, Teasing, Uh... Elias doesn't have a head I guess???, Werewolf, handjob, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAreYouGoodPerson/pseuds/HowAreYouGoodPerson
Summary: Yes I am making a stupid monster smut miniseries based off a stupid pun I made, and you can't do anything about it.





	1. A Spooky Spectre

**Author's Note:**

> Mwahaha! I see you were foolish enough to wander into my domain, naïve A03 user! But beware! Beyond lies a spooky time with none other than a long-forgotten spirit, who may be out for revenge! … Okay no revenge but still! There's about to be some Ghost Klaus shenanigans real soon. So make sure you're holding onto your lanterns, and proceed... if you dare~

It was dead silent, save for the sound of a single door closing somewhere in the large mansion.

 

Making sure the door was locked, [Name] dropped the bag of groceries onto the floor, a sigh escaping her as she slid off the thick winter coat she wore. It was still much too cold for her liking, but the fur was practically suffocating.

 

“You aren’t planning on just leaving those on the floor, aren’t you? I won’t have you making a mess of my home.” She shot a tired glare at the pale-skinned man who simply ignored her, continuing to read an old, worn book like normal.

 

“If it bothers you so much, why don’t you get the groceries for once. I’m tired…” Saying that, [Name] flopped onto the seat across from the man, her muscles relaxing from the feel of the soft material. He finally looked up from his book, rising from his seat.

 

“Why should I? It’s not like I need them.” Despite his words, he headed towards the kitchen, a cold hand ruffling [Name]’s hair on the way.

 

“Thank you Klaus, love you.” By now he was too far to hear, but it didn’t concern her much. She’d just tell him again later.

 

The combination of the cold and silence of the mansion, combined with her tiredness made it hard to stay awake, her eyes flickering open. A small clink alerted her of another presence, making her rub them open to see a steaming cup of tea placed on the table besides her.

 

“You seem tired.” He sat back in his chair, seemingly disinterested about the whole conversation. [Name] knew though, it’s just how he was. She sat up in the chair, carefully grabbing the teacup before taking a sip. It was just heavenly…

 

“Yeah, I am. Thank you for the tea by the way.” She waited for a response that never came before continuing, sipping her tea once more. “ It was a long day today… Not only did it seem like every animal in town had some sort of sickness, but some of the people I had to deal with… Ugh… There was one lady who constantly second-guessed everything I told her, only stopping when my coworker stepped in, and another man who just. Would  _ not  _ stop trying to hit on me! I swear he only came in to do that, his dog was perfectly healthy after all…”

 

“Hmph. He’s lucky I wasn’t there. His dog would’ve become a stray in that case.”

 

“Klaus… You know I wouldn’t let him do anything… Besides, even if you did do that, which you shouldn’t! They we’d at least adopt the dog! She, unlike him, was a sweetheart.”

 

It seemed like hours passed as he listened to her ramble on about her day, the long-forgotten tea slowly growing colder with each and every person mentioned. Soon enough, the toll of a bell rung in the distance, signifying the late hour. [Name] stretched as she rose from the chair, a crack piercing through the air.

 

“Oof, I should probably get to bed. My back’s killing me…”

 

“Would a massage help?”

 

“Oh, a massage sounds heavenly Klaus… Let me just change out of my work clothes first.”

 

“Alright, I’ll be waiting.”

 

\---

 

Unlike the first few nights of her residency, [Name] had gotten used to the man appearingly seemingly out of thin air. He stood next to the mirror she was using, brow furrowed in annoyance.

 

“How long does it take one person to put on a simple nightgown? It’s been…” He quickly looked at the wall before continuing. “... 30 minutes!” [Name] laughed as she finished brushing out her hair, placing the brush to the side.

 

“Unlike you Klaus, I still have to worry about taking care of myself! Besides, you have all the time in the world! I think you can wait just a little longer for me.” He grumbled before lightly wrapping his arms around her, close enough where she could feel the chill, but far enough where he wouldn’t just phase through like normal.

 

“I know… I’ve just missed you, alright?”

 

“Aww, how sweet of you~ I knew behind that tough exterior there was a big ol’ softy inside!”

 

“Unless you still want that massage, I’d stop.”

 

“Hey!”

 

After the small laugh, [Name] finally sat on the edge of the bed, Klaus pulling on a pair of leather gloves before settling in behind her, his hands starting to work on her worn shoulders. Despite the fabric between them, [Name] could still feel the cold that radiated from his hands. Despite that, she still melted into the touch, moaning from the feeling of all the stress leaving her body from the work of his skilled hands. He hesitated for a moment, before continuing the massage, his hands gently, but firmly kneading just at the right spots. It was only a few moments later that [Name] could feel her neck being littered with kisses so light, they seemed non-existent as his large hands wandered lower, moving towards the front as his fingers lightly grazed her chest.

 

“Would you mind if we went a little further [Name]?”

 

“Mhhnm… Yes please…”

 

He pulled off the nightgown, revealing her beautiful chest, a finger lightly tracing at the swell of her breast. He murmured his admiration as his lazily played with [Name]’s chest to the best of his extent, gentle sighs escaping her. As much as she enjoyed the contact, [Name] couldn’t help but feel bad, knowing Klaus wasn’t able to feel anything back. One of his hands lowered to rub at the outside of her thin panties when she decided to speak.

 

“... Are you sure there isn’t anything I could do for you?” He stopped, lightly kissing her on the cheek.

 

“ I already told you not to worry about me [Name], I’ll be fine.” [Name] turned from her spot to face him, grabbing his hand to kiss him through the glove.

 

“I know that’s what you said, but it still bothers me Klaus… So please, if there’s a way for me to help you feel good, could you at least let me try?” He was silent for a few moments, a sigh escaping when he realized [Name] wasn’t going to give up this time.

 

“The only way I could feel any sort of sexual gratification in this form is if I possessed someone, and I’m not possessing some stranger’s body to do so.” [Name] pondered for a few moments, before she spoke up.

 

“Then… What about mine?”

 

“... Pardon?”

 

“ If you possessed my body, you’d be able to feel something, right?” He opened his mouth to argue, but he reluctantly closed it soon after.

 

“... Yes, I could do that, b-”

 

“Then, can we try it? Just for one night, please…” It seemed to take forever for his answer, but he closed his eyes and nodded.

 

“ We can try it for tonight.” Overcome with excitement, [Name] tackled Klaus in a hug… Well, at least tried to. Caught up in the moment, she forget he fazed right through her. He couldn’t help but laugh at the endearing action.

 

“Alright… If we’re going to do this, I need you to relax. If anything feels off, just let it happen… Unless it hurts or you change your mind, then tell me right away.” Taking his advice, [Name] laid back on the bed, taking a deep breath as she closed her eyes.

 

“Alight… I’m going to start now…”

 

She simply laid for what seemed like minutes, waiting for something, anything to seemingly change. Soon however, a strange, wave-like sensation started to creep up her body, making her feel as if he body was slowly turning into ice. She repressed the urge to shudder, not wanting to worry Klaus as it continued. However… It started to seem dark, darker than her eyelids could ever hope to be. It wasn’t long after that before even her thoughts went blank.

 

\---

 

“ [Name]? Are you alright?”

 

_ Hmm… _

 

She tried to rub her eyes, but was unable to even feel… Well anything. She could see however. [Name] easily recognized the sight as their bedroom. 

 

_ Klaus? I can’t move my arms… _

 

“That’s normal. Are you in any pain?”

 

_ No… Wait, how’re you speaking? I thought you were possessing me… _

 

“ Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed…” Her body hopped off the bed despite her not giving it the order to, fumbled right in front of the mirror from earlier. Her blood ran cold at the sight.

 

There she was, just like normal, however… Her once [color] eyes were now an almost unnatural shade of purple that seemed to pierce deep within her soul. Along with that, there was a strange sheen to her skin, almost as if it were… Slimy. Suddenly, she spoke, a deep, baritone voice leaving her lips.

 

“Now do you see?”

 

_ … Wait… Then how am I… _

 

“You’re speaking from your subconscious.That’s all you can do right now until I decide to leave your body.”

 

It took a few moments to process all the newfound info, and [Name]’d be lying if she said it didn’t bother her in the slightest. However, she was the one who asked for this, and she was determined to see Klaus enjoy himself, even if it was through… Well, her.

 

_ Alright… Well then Klaus, have fun! _

 

“ …” He made no effort to move, avoiding his gaze from the mirror as a blush crossed his(her?) face. Oh, how rare those were!

 

_ What’s wrong Klaus?” _

 

“ Look, I’ll try it’s just… It just feels strange possessing a woman’s body. It’s nothing like my old one…”

 

_ It’s alright Klaus… Feel free to take all the time you need. _

 

A few minutes had passed before he seemed to gather his strength, Klaus (ungracefully) sat down on the ground in front of the large mirror. He spread her legs, face flushing at the sight of her soaked panties as he tentatively snaked his hand down, lightly tracing her outer folds. A shaky sigh escaped him from the contact, a hand instinctively coming up to muffle the sound.

 

_ Noooo~ Don’t do that! I like that sound~ _

 

“S-shut up! It’s embarrassing!”

 

_ Oh, so it’s fine for you to muffle your sounds, but when it’s me I can’t? _

 

“ Y-you… He didn’t grace her with a response, looking back at the mirror with intrigue. Seeing [Name]’s body so exposed was nothing new, but it felt overwhelming to even glance at. A finger slipped through the panties, collecting some of her slick, before quickly bringing it up to her clit. It felt as if a jolt had shot through him, his hand quickly shooting away.

 

_ T-too harsh! You have to start gentle Klaus! _

 

“H-how does that even feel good?!”

 

_ It does, you just need to find what’s perfect, just like you do when I’m in control. It might help to take the panties off though. _

 

Taking her advice, he slipped the pair off, revealing her naked core he’d seen so many times before. He gulped in nervousness, before bringing his finger to her clit once more, much lighter this time. Unlike before, where the sensation was overwhelming, it was  _ much  _ more pleasant. 

 

_ Better? _

 

“M-much…” Klaus slowly started to rub at her swollen clit, biting his lip from the pleasure, struggling to keep her legs open in the process. Was this how she felt all those times he’d finger her?

 

_ You know, you don’t have to just touch there. You have two hands, y’know! _

 

His free hand moved up to her long-abandoned chest, afraid of a similar reaction like earlier happening. However, unlike her clit, the sensation wasn’t nearly as strong, though it was still pleasant. His fingers lightly grazed over it, looking for just those perfect spots that helped to increase the heat he felt pooling in his stomach.

 

_ Do you want to try using a finger or two? _

 

Considering everything else that’d happened tonight, Klaus figured he might as well. He stopped rubbing at her clit, instead slowly inserting a finger into her wet core. It felt… Slightly disappointing.  

 

_ You might have to use another finger. My hands are smaller than yours after all. _

 

He slipped a second finger in, which stretched her walls just enough to feel pleasant. He leaned back, the side of the bed supporting him as his fingers awkwardly slipped in and out, trying to finger out a comfortable pace. Luckily, he was quick to learn, light moans escaping him as he eventually added a third finger, wanting to feel more of that wonderful stretch. Wanting to test the waters a bit, he moved his thumb to rub at her clit once more, throwing his head back from how good the combined feeling was.

 

_ Can you feel that? That strange, tingly, warm feeling in your stomach? That means you’re close… I wonder what kind of face you’ll make when you come Klaus…  _

 

Klaus couldn’t properly register her words as he increased the pace of his fingers, pressing down harder on her clit in hopes of finally reaching the climax of this whole ordeal, grunts and moans escaping him. His fingers brushed against one spot in particular that combined with her clit, seemed to make his whole body shiver with ecstasy. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes as he made sure to brush that spot again, as many times as he could, before he felt his whole body violently shudder, a warm feeling spreading throughout him that made his muscles go lax. He struggled to keep pumping his fingers, uncaring of the hoarse scream that escaped his lips in favor of riding out his release.

 

Once her body seemed to finally calm down, he fell back on the side of the bed, chest heaving for air.

 

_ So… Somebody seemed to enjoy that. _

 

He jumped, actually forgetting about [Name] in the heat of the moment, a fierce blush overcoming hi-well, her face.

 

“Q-quiet you…”

 

_ Hahahaha… Alright, alright, I’ll stop poking fun when you give me my body back.  _

 

“ Let… Let me at least get you into the bed first…”

 

It was a bit of a struggle, but with hard work, Klaus managed to crawl into the bed, wrapping [Name] up in the sheets just the way she liked. Within a few moments, he closed her eyes, that same pitch black returning, before a bright light flashed through. [Name]’s eyes fluttered open once more, and upon testing it, she was able to move her body again. Not that she really wanted too, because she felt exhausted. Klaus sat in the edge of the bed, looking perfectly fine except for the absolutely precious blush on his face.

 

“You know Klaus… I wouldn’t mind doing this again sometime. I like seeing you enjoy yourself like that.”

 

“D-don’t get too cocky now [Name]. Like we said, this was for tonight.” He affectionately rubbed through her hair once more, the chill a pleasant sensation.

 

“Yeah… *Yawn…* But we never said it was  _ only  _ for tonight…”

 

“ *Sigh…* That we didn’t… We can talk about it tomorrow, after you get some sleep.”

 

“Klaus…” The affectionate smile he wore twitched, knowing what she was about to ask. “Can we cuddle?”

 

“... Haven’t I done enough possessing for tonight?”

 

“Klauuuuuus.” With a sigh, he vanished once more. It was silent a few moments, before a soft “pitter-patter” filled the room, a stuffed toy slowly making it’s way up the bed, before slipping into the covers with [Name], who held it tightly, kissing it on the forehead.

 

“ I love you Klaus…” Though a bit awkward, the toy kissed her back.

 

“I love you as well [Name]...”

 

Soon after, the mansion was silent, filled only with the sounds of light snores.

 

__


	2. A Horrendous Horseman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My, my... I see you were brave enough to delve further into this fic! Quite fascinating... But! Deep within the hall of this work lies a being who has nothing to lose... Well, except his head, but! Beware~
> 
> A.K.A Headless Horseman/Dullahan Elias. I hope you enjoy!

“Eliassss… Eliassss~”

Realizing that he wasn’t going to get anywhere with simply ignoring her, he spun around from his chair, sending her a cross look.

“[Name], I already told you I’m busy with my work. I can’t spend time with you right now! The more you bother me, the less time we’ll have later…”

She pouted, walking away with a disappointed sigh. Once the room returned to its former peace, he spun back around, picking up the quill to continue his writings. All that could be heard was his furious scratchings, and he couldn’t help but feel… Odd. There was no way [Name] would just give up so easily. Perhaps… She was planning a cruel trick! He quickly shook the thought from his head, there was no time for this! 

“Yoink!” Before he could react, his head was yanked off his neck, his body’s hands quickly feeling around it’s former spot in a vain attempt to locate it.

“[Name]! What on earth are you doing?!” She laughed while bolting out of the room, Elias’ body shortly (yet clumsily) following behind. He couldn’t help but wince in pain as he watched it run into the wall, before finding the doorframe.

“I’m bored~ And you’re ignoring me, so I’m going to get revenge~ So… Sorry about this!” After making sure his body was nowhere in sight, [Name] quickly pulled out two pieces of cloth, quickly tying them around his eyes and mouth.

“H-hey do-mmph!!!” Elias could feel a kiss on his lips, before hearing her footsteps, becoming ever quieter.

“I’ll be back!” He sighed, knowing there was no point in waiting anymore. He simply waited, the darkness and silence soon lulling him to sleep…

\---

“I… I’m back!” Elias was jostled out of his slumber as [Name] grabbed him once more, panting heavily. She undid the rope from his mouth, the man taking a few moments to try and spit out the taste of fabric, before glaring through the blindfold.

“[Name]! I don’t appreciate you interrupting my work, nor stealing my head and hiding it… Wherever! And where’s my body?!” Her footsteps signaled that they were walking somewhere, and she laughed.

“Sorry, sorry, but there’s something I worked really hard to get together, and I just couldn’t wait! And don’t worry, I’m taking you to your body~” A door creaked open, and Elias felt his head being placed onto a table, before the fabric around his eyes was lifted.

“About ti-!” He couldn’t help but freeze at the sight in front of him.

Right there, on their bed, was his body, tied up and completely nude, completely at anyone’s mercy.

His entire face was flushed with both shame and excitement as it jumped up, hearing his voice. It struggled against the restraints that kept his wrists and ankles locked together, trying to escape to find him, only to fall forward onto the bed, which made [Name] laugh.

“I remember how you mentioned you wanted to try this, and I was finally able to find restraints that worked! After that, I just had to subdue your body! It was… A challenge. Sorry for muffling you by the way, I didn’t want it to find you and ruin my plans...” Well, that would explain why she seemed so tired earlier.

“... You know, you could have just asked…”

“I know, but you’re so cute when you get surprised! For example…” She slipped off the long bathrobe she wore, revealing the purple babydoll lingerie beneath that was sheer enough to show off the panties she wore underneath. He couldn’t help but sputter in surprise, making her laugh before she quickly pecked his lips, making sure he watched the accentuated sway of her hips as she sauntered over to his body.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to show you a good time Elias~”

He watched as she climbed onto the bed, pulling his confused body up into her back, using her arms to cage it in. It shuddered as she trailed down the remainder of his neck with soft kisses, before her teeth delved in, lightly biting into the soft flesh. She quickly stopped once the body jumped, afraid of accidentally hurting Elias.

“S-sorry! That felt nice, it did, just... It’s uh… It’s not exactly used to doing anything other than looking for my head like this… Uh… Hey, you!” His body looked towards the direction of his voice, ready for round two of getting to him.

“No! No… Just… I’ll be alright here just… Relax for a bit. Don’t worry, you can trust her.” Though it seemed hesitant, the tension in it’s shoulders relaxed somewhat, allowing [Name] to continue.

As apology for the scare from earlier, she placed a gentle kiss onto the bite mark, deciding to refrain from any more for the meanwhile, her hands slowly tracing down the various lines that made up his torso. It squirmed in her grasp, not completely sure of whether or not it liked this new sensation. Elias on the other hand… Even though they weren’t connected at the moment, since they were close enough, he could feel each of the sensations, his eyes closing in bliss from her gentle touches. Looking at the two reactions, she couldn’t help but wonder the cause.

“Hey Elias, does your body have a mind of it’s own or something?” His eyes fluttered open, before quickly averting his gaze in embarrassment.

“W-well… In a sense, yes. If my head’s properly intact, it shouldn’t be able to do anything. Otherwise, it can do whatever it pleases. However, it’s extremely rare for one of my kind’s body to not panic over losing it’s head. That’s what contains our memories after all.” She pondered for a moment, before asking another question.

“Well, can you still feel the same things? It looks like you can…”

“Only up to a certain distance. For example, right now I can feel anything you do since I’m merely a stone’s throw away, but back wherever you hid me, I was unable to.”

“So for example… If I were to…” One of her hands moved to tweak harshly at a nipple, making him grunt in surprise while his body jolted up once more. “Do that, you’d feel it?” He simply glared.

“... Yes, though I’m sure you knew that perfectly well.”

She simply laughed as her hands continued to tease whatever aspect of his body that she could get her hands on, pinching, rubbing, groping… Every which of it he could feel and was powerless to stop if he had wanted to. He couldn’t help but laugh a few times at his body’s reactions, and how quickly it grew to crave her touch, almost falling onto her to feel more of her. Eventually, it got impatient, unsatisfied with the small, light teasing and struggled violently against it’s restraints, so much so that [Name] had to back up for a moment to not get hit by accident.

“Has it ever done that before?”

“Um… No, actually. I don’t think it’s even gotten that violent when my brothers would steal my head for just a little too long… Hey!” His body froze, looking back at him. If he didn’t know better, it almost seemed annoyed.

“Calm down, won’t you?! If you aren’t careful you’ll hurt [Name], and I won’t forgive you for that!” It’s shoulders rose, before quickly lowering, as if it were sighing in annoyance. Seeing it comply again, [Name] moved back behind him, deciding to reward the body for it’s behavior. Elias could feel her hand wrap around his cock, her thumb lightly smearing the precum that stained the tip.

“A-as much as I enjoy this, are you sure you don’t want to stop? My body hasn’t exactly been on it’s best behavior…” He moaned as her hand lightly squeezed before slowly starting to pump him, his body going ecstatic at the new contact.

“I don’t mind Elias, in fact, I actually enjoy it…” To accentuate her words, she bit onto his neck once more, his body eagerly accepting it without hesitation this time. 

He bit at his lip from the feeling of her strokes, how she’d start off dreadfully slow, only to suddenly speed up the pace, and back down again, how her other hand would slip around to cup at his balls, just… She knew what she was doing, and he loved every second of it, as did his body. It’s hips bucked up against her hand, only for her to push them back down, and having to even hold them down as it refused to give up trying. Despite all this, she had that sexy smile on her face, the one that always killed him, especially when she glanced up to look his directly in the eyes.

“So, are you enjoying this?”

“Please kiss me.” She released his member and hopped off the bed, heading over to the vanity he resided on, ignoring the noise of struggling once more. After lifting his head to her height, she eagerly kissed him, his moans vibrating within her own mouth. His tongue slid in eager to taste her mouth for as long as he could. She was the one to break away, her chest panting as she caught her breath, looking into his eyes with desire.

“As much as I love teasing you, I’d prefer to feel your cock inside of me right now…”

“Oh, you have such a way with words, don’t you…” She kissed him once more before placing him back down, ready to head to the bed. 

Only, she didn’t really get the chance.

“Wait, how did y-ah!”

“[N-Name]! Hey! What do you think you’re doing?!” For the first time in his life, his body ignored Elias as it threw [Name] back onto the bed, tossing off what remained of the now-broken restraints.

“Stop that! You aren’t supposed to be in charge here!” He looked at [Name] in worry, expecting her to be afraid, but the desire only seemed to thicken in her eyes.

“It’s alright Elias, I’ll be fine… If you still feel bad, then you can just make it up to me later!” His body positioned [Name] so she was on all fours, facing Elias’ direction.

When her [color] eyes met his, for once it was her looking away, until she felt a finger slip deep inside of her, causing a moan to escape. Satisfied with the noise, his body continued to pump it’s fingers into her, eventually slipping more in as they curled and stretched inside of her, making her arms and legs tremble. As much as Elias hated the way this happened, he couldn’t help but take on a new hue, seeing the sight of her becoming such a mess… Eventually, it’s fingers slipped out, his body eagerly grabbing onto her hips to pull her closer as it rubbed his cock against her.

He couldn’t help but cry out once he felt his cock thrust as deeply as possible into her core, a cry escaping [Name]. Unlike him, his body had no patience, the pacing both fast and erratic as his hands pulled at her hips to bring them closer together. It caught [Name] off guard, her arms giving in as her head collapsed into the bed, the only things able to escape her mouth being her choked sobs. The sight of her, combined with the sensations… 

“[N-Name]! I’m about to!” His body thrusted into her one last time before it spasmed, his release being shot deep inside of her. His hand shot forward, harshly rubbing at her swollen clit, which soon brought [Name] to her own release, the two falling onto the bed in exhaustion.

\---

“DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU’RE IN RIGHT NOW?!” Even without a head, it was clear that his body was looking towards the ground in shame.

“Unbelievable… just because I tell you to relax doesn’t mean you can just do anything you want! Especially to the girl I lov-”

“Eliasssss…” He broke away from his lecture to see [Name] tucked in the covers, her arms reaching out to him.

“[Name]... I’ll cuddle with you in a bit, just let me finish my lecture.”

“But I’m cold~ And you’re always so warm…” He opened his mouth to argue, but his body grabbed him, heading over to the bed. It handed Elias to [Name] as it climbed into the covers, turning towards [Name] so she could put his head back on. It took a moment to get used to his body again, but once he did, Elias wrapped his arms around [Name].

“... I’m sorry about that. If I’d known this would’ve happened I’d ha-” She silenced him with a kiss, snuggling further into the heater that was Elias.

“I already told you, it’s alright Elias! Besides, I did enjoy it… And like I said, you can just make it up to me later! For now though, we sleep!” Her arms constricted him like a snake, preventing him from escaping. He simply smiled, kissing the crown of her head.

“Alright, alright, good night [Name]...”

“Night Elias~”  
\---

“Elias~” At the sound of the voice, he dropped the papers in hand, turning to look at [Name].

“Yes [Name]?”

“I’m lonely. And you haven’t made things up to me yet~” She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, giving him a suggestive smirk. A blush erupted on his as he looked back at the papers.

“Um, of course I’ll make it up, just… Let me finish the last of this paperwo-!” His body suddenly jolted up from the chair, grabbing [Name] and tossing her over his shoulder.

“W-whoa! This is new.”

“I-I’m not doing this! What’s going on?!”

It was at that moment the two realized…

They probably didn’t put his head back on right.


	3. A Worrysome Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a nice date, Alfonse seems to be coming down with a horrid fever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm... Quite surprised to see you here, actually. Apparently ghosts and headless men weren't enough to deter someone as brave (or foolish) as you... But! Can you bear this one last challenge?! Those who have made it thus far have described it was rather... Ruff.
> 
> … I'll escort myself out! Anyway, I had to scrap my original idea, so this is a bit rushed, but I hope you enjoy anyway! (Besides, you probably aren't here for plot anyway. If you are, sorry!)

“[N-Name]... I… I feel like I’m on fire…”

“Ah, hold on Alfonse I’m working on it!”

She didn’t know what was wrong, they were enjoying a nice night out on the academy grounds, admiring the full moon when he just started to burn up! How could a fever just appear so suddenly?! Despite all the medicines that were in the infirmary, there didn’t seem to be a single thing that aligned with what Alfonse seemed to contract.

Finally, she found some herbs that might work, quickly grabbing it off the shelf and turning back towards him. He was curled up on the bed, his face contorted into an expression of pure agony. Her heart tightened in sorrow as she quickly started up a kettle to brew some tea, quickly running back over to him. She sat on the edge of the bed, resting his head on her lap. She swept her hair through his matted golden locks.

“Shhh, shhh, it’s all right Alfonse, the medicine will be finished soon…” He eagerly leaned into her touch, whimpering upon the contact. The whistling of the kettle brought her attention away, so she carefully moved his head, rushing over to prepare the tea.

“[Name]... Come back, please…” His voice sounded completely strained, and she could hear him cry out in pain. She wanted nothing more than to run back into his arms and soothe him, but she needed to make sure he had his medicine first.

“I will Alfonse, just give me a minute, please…” Suddenly, a blood curdling cry filled the room, making [Name] whip around.

Alfonse’s face held nothing but pain as he clutched onto his head, a pair of fluffy golden ears growing atop his head. From the way his mouth was open, [Name] could see the sharp fangs that now stood where his once flat teeth had been. Tears started to streak down his face, as well as blood from the scratches his newly-developed claws were making onto his scalp, and last of all, a large, fluffy tail grew from behind, lowered down in fear.

On instinct, she reached forward, but once he looked at her, not with those tender, love-filled eyes she was used to, but with wild, ferocious eyes that watched her like a predator watched it’s prey, she was filled with fear. She hadn’t even noticed she was backing away until she felt the cold, hard wood of the door pressing against her back.

“[N-Name]...” His voice… It sounded so deep and gruff compared to normal, but she couldn’t find herself able to enjoy it, not while he was like this.

“A-Alfonse, I’m going to go find some help, so just… S-stay here!”

“NO!”

She quickly slid through the opening of the door, locking it behind her. Her heart practically dropped in her chest as she heard him yelling from the other side, banging and scratching at the door. She took a deep breath, before quickly walking off, hoping to find a teacher or, well, anybody who could help.

“Don’t worry Alfonse, I’ll be back as soon as I can…”

…

It had been so long, yet not a single person seemed to be in the academy! Not to mention it was getting much to cold out. However, just when she was about to give up, she saw a wonderful sight.

“Mel! Oh thank god, I’ve been looking everywhere for someone!” The boy turned around, and for a moment, [Name] swore she saw a flash of… Something, cross his face.

“Oh, it’s you.”

“I know, I know, I don’t want to bother you either, but Alfonse is really sick, and I don’t know what to do!” She honestly expected him to say he didn’t care, but he just looked to the side in thought.

“... There’s a plant in the greenhouse that should help take care of what he has.” He didn’t say another word, heading over there.

“Ah! Thank you Mel, you’re a lifesaver!”

It was silent as the two walked, [Name] feeling a bit of unease from the overall silence. However, it gave her time to recollect her thoughts, only to realize on very important thing right before they entered the greenhouse…

“Mel… I never told you what Alfonse was sick with, so how would you kn-AH!” He quickly snatched her wrist, and now from the moonlight that shone through a window, she could see the sharp fangs that gleamed in his mouth.

“I was hoping we could get this over with in the greenhouse, but it seems like there’s a change of plans.”

“Hey! Let! Go of me!” Despite how hard she tried to yank out of his grip, his was strong, and his sharp nails cut into her skin. There was nothing she’d be able to do…

“HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEA-!” Mel quickly covered her mouth, his now red eyes looking at her neck in hunger as he leaned in, fangs ready to feast…

“Get… AWAY FROM HER!”

From seemingly out of nowhere, Alfonse pounced on Mel, knocking him off with such force that it knocked all three of them onto the ground. Luckily, [Name] simply fell down, but Mel took quite the hit, a few scratch marks now adorning his skin. He sneered, before dashing away. Even vampire Mel wasn’t willing to put a lot of effort to do things. 

[Name] looked over at Alfonse, who was heavily panting as he stood. How did he escape?! She had locked the door! He turned to face her, his violet eyes narrowing down on her once more. As he crept forward, [Name] couldn’t help herself as she broke into tears.

“P-PLEASE! DON’T HURT ME! I WON’T TRY AND KILL YOU, I SWEAR!” Though her eyes were shut, she could sense him right in front of her. A claw grabbed onto her wrist, and she was sure that he was about to bite...

However, it never came.

She reluctantly opened her eyes when she felt a wet, ticklish sensation on her wrist, only to see Alfonse licking tenderly at the wounds that Mel’s nails had made. It was… Strange, to say the least, but sensing that he meant no ill will, she hesitantly pet him Alfonse leaning into the touch once more. She could feel his forehead, and it still seemed hot. It seemed whatever he had didn’t end with the transformation. 

“I-I’m sorry for scaring you like that… Forgive me, please…” He seemed hesitant with his words, as if he really had to think hard about if what he was saying was correct. Even if it wasn’t she at least knew it was still the Alfonse she knew and loved. Overcome with emotion, she pulled down the werewolf into a tight hug, tears of a different sort streaming down her face.

“Alfonse… Alfonse I’m so sorry for leaving you I was so scared and… And…” A howl went off in the distance, Alfonse’s ears perking up to hear the sound before scowling.

“I… I need to get you somewhere safe. Come on.” Though his hands were clawed, he gently grasped hers within it, and the two quickly ran to find somewhere safe. It had seemed like forever had passed before he pulled her into a storeroom, filled to the brim with all sorts of potions and ingredients. She looked back towards Alfonse, only to see him heading out the door.

“Wait, where are you going?!”

“I’m… I’m just going to wait outside. Don’t worry about me.” She ran up to him, capturing him in a hug once more.

“Please, stay in here Alfonse… I’ll just worry about you more if I can’t see you…” A strained sound escaped him, and he spun back, pinning you against one of the many shelves of the storeroom. 

“A-Alfonse…?” His eyes were clouded over as they wandered your body, his heavy panting resuming once more.

“I… I don’t have a fever [Name]... I just…” She could now feel Alfonse rutting against her leg, his bulge making her gasp.

“I don’t think I can control myself around you any longer…” He buried his face into the crook of her neck, deeply inhaling her scent as if it were the sweetest thing. Though she didn’t expect any of this to happen in the slightest, he was still Alfonse, and [Name] trusted him.

“It’s alright Alfonse… You don’t have to control yourself around me…”   
He rose his head back up in surprise, [Name] taking the opportunity to capture his lips with her own. She nibbled lightly on his bottom lip, smiling when he opened his mouth just enough for her to slip her tongue inside. She had to be careful, after all, he did have sharp fangs now, but his tongue eagerly danced with her own, enjoying the taste of her. HIs hands wandered her body, tracing the curves and dips that he seemingly couldn’t resist, no matter how hard he tried, before his claw came to rest at the bottom of her thigh. Alfonse lifted up her leg, allowing her to wrap it around his waist as he grinded into her further, whimpers escaping him once more.

“[Nameeee]... It’s not enough, I need to feel you…” He whispered into her ear, giving it a little nibble afterwards. She gestured to him to help her down, where she slid off her panties, tossing them to the side.

“I need to feel you too, Alfonse…”

He didn’t waste a single second, picking her back up and sliding into her, a pleased growl escaping him as he felt her tight core constrict tightly around his cock. He felt as if he could come right there on the spot! At the same time, he felt as if he could never get enough to fully satisfy himself, which led to him roughly bucking up against her, wanting to feel as much of her as he possibly could.

With how hard and deep his thrusts were reaching, all [Name] could do was cry out from the pain mixed with pleasure, a hand coming up to smooth away the golden locks that swept over his beautiful eyes that were shut in pleasure. Her fingers had scratched his ears by accident, making him whine in pleasure, and there was nothing more she wanted to do at that moment than to hear him make that same sound once more.

As she continued to scratch his ears as he mercilessly pounded into her, [Name] could feel Alfonse starting to swell inside of her, the werewolf sputtering out.

“[N-Name], I’m… I’m! AWOOOOOO!”

He thrust as deeply as he could as he howled, his cum shooting deep inside of [Name]. She could feel as it filled her up completely, whatever not fitting leaking out. One of his claws moved down to carefully rub at her clit, soon leading to her own release afterwards. Exhausted, the two slid to the ground, holding each other close. They simply reveled in each other’s company, until [Name] could feel Alfonse swelling up inside of her once more.

“Sorry dear… I don’t think one round is quite enough to sate my hunger…” This time, [Name] kept him pinned down, looking sweetly into those amethyst eyes of his.

“Alright, but this time, I’ll be the one in control…”


End file.
